Stripped Bare
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: When Gibbs finds Abby drunk and half naked, mumbling something about suicide, he brings her into his home. He never expects that she’ll take him on a sensual journey. Many kinky elements including mentions of same sex encounters. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The old neighborhood had gotten a bit louder since some college kids had moved in next door. They were nice enough to say hello to, but the music—stuff Abby would listen to—sometimes got on Gibbs' nerves.

They'd left a note on his door the other day, complete with a pair of earplugs. They were having some kind of filming party, whatever that was. The music was at a normal volume for college kids and he'd watched a baseball game while working on his boat. At midnight, he vacuumed up the sawdust and grabbed a trash bag full of wood scraps. He was barefoot, in a T-shirt and cargo shorts, but who'd care. He was a middle-aged next door neighbor, they wouldn't look twice at him even if he and they were outside at the same time.

Gibbs carried the bag outside and started toward the curb before freezing in place. A fire-engine red roadster was parked in his driveway and a barely-clad brunette was lying on the hood. "Abbs? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, starting over toward her.

"It's a fine night to be a Suicide Girl." She started to sit up but collapsed back on the car, giggling.

What the hell? Suicide? "Abbs?" Gibbs rushed closer, reaching for her.

"Hands off her, old man!" Gibbs turned and someone—he couldn't tell if it was a male or a female—stood in ready position on his front lawn, pointing a canister of something at his face.

"S'okay, Bertha. Just Gibbs. My Gibbs. My Gibbsy. His Abbs. Go 'way, Bertha. I'm fine." The woman's eyes narrowed and she gave Gibbs a disgusted look, taking in his appearance.

"You whistle if you need me, Abby."

"Will!" Abby saluted with the wrong hand and laughed, her voice low and sexy. The woman turned away and hurried toward the other house and Gibbs shook his head. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Abby, come on, get up. Let's get you inside the house."

"Better for you inside," she giggled.

When he helped her up, Gibbs became aware of the amount of flesh she was displaying. He immediately pulled his shirt off and tugged it over her head. It slipped off one shoulder, bearing all that creamy skin, and he swallowed hard. As if it wasn't bad enough that Abby was in lingerie in his driveway, she was apparently in a bad way as well. She tottered on her stiletto heels and he lifted her into his arms. "Not gonna have you breaking an ankle here, Abbs."

"Suicide, Abbs? What's going on?"

"No, no, Gibbs, not suicide. Suicide Girls. It's complicated. I don't know how to explain it." She sighed dramatically, and it was clear that she was searching for words, something Abby rarely had to do. "Kind of a burlesque meets Goth kind of thing. Pinup girls. You know pinups. Some of the girls I met invited me here."

Gibbs let out a quiet sigh when Abby buried her head against his neck. She was so shaky that he scooped her up, carrying her toward the house.

"It's all about celebrating womanhood, you know. Lots of skin, high shoes. I would wear these to work, but I'm pretty sure they would kill my feet. And I bet they're not dress code. But aren't they sexy?"

Abby kicked her feet up and Gibbs followed her gaze to her shoes. "Look, they're brand new shoes, and I love them. I didn't think I'd love these little strappy stiletto thingies, but it goes with the theme of the party. What are you doing at my party? Gibbs, are you a secret Suicide Girl, well, obviously you're a boy. But if you are, that makes all sorts of sense. You're missing some tattoos, but if you stick with me long enough we can take care of that. And you're sure attracted to danger."

Gibbs stifled a sigh. "Yeah, those shoes are sexy, Abbs. Why're you showing so much skin? I'm not at the party. You're in my driveway. See? My house." He pointed. "And over there is your party house. Where ya wanna go, Abbs? You barely have any clothes on. Did you drive over here like this? What if you got a flat?"

He almost headslapped himself for asking that question. He was flustered and they both knew it. He never talked that much; was never this rattled under pressure. He had to rein it in and study this with a level head.

"I've got sensible shoes in the car, so if I got a flat I can change into them. Because everyone knows you can't change a tire in stilettos. And it's a party about enjoying sexual fantasies, really couldn't show up wearing something I'd wear bowling with the sisters. Poodle skirts are retro but not kinky. So I wore this outfit. Do you think the sisters would like it? Maybe I could wear it when I bowl next time."

What if she got a flat? What was he saying? He had a mostly naked Abby in his arms and he was talking about flat tires. What was wrong with him? The Jethro Gibbs of the past would have been planning his seduction of her instead of being her protector, especially as she cuddled against him so tightly.

"Why would you think I'm one of those people?" he asked finally.

"Cause look at you. You're not wearing a shirt. There are a lot of shirtless guys at the party. None of them look as good as you do either. You just need a collar and a leash, and I could take you back in there and be the envy of all the other girls. Would you wear a collar for me? Maybe some leather pants, that would make the scene for me. They would have to be butter soft and really tight, so I can pet you and feel all those hard muscles under the leather. Oh, that would be really nice."

Abby was forthright, but she never spoke like this and she was rattling Gibbs. Hell, she wasn't even this open with DiNozzo and Gibbs knew they shared almost everything. He didn't answer her until he had her inside and had collapsed with her on the couch in the den. He didn't understand why he wasn't letting her up yet, but he had a conscious decision to go with it for now.

"Collars and leashes are for dogs, not Marines." And for submissives, but he wouldn't go there. "Leather is for shoes, and wallets, and belts, and jackets. Not pants. Abbs, how much have you had to drink tonight? I gotta sober you up and get you into the guestroom so you can sleep it off. I get it, you were going to a…a sex party. Is it like a key party?"

She just blinked at him innocently and he felt like a dirty old man. "Key party, Abbs. Every guy throws his car keys in a bowl. Whatever lucky lady pulled out your key went home with you. They were big…before." Yeah, probably before she was born.

"Anyway, most of those guys have more holes in 'em than a Swiss cheese. And I'm not wearing a shirt because I put it on you. Abbs…don't do that."

Her hand was running over his chest now, fingertips scratching and pinching, snagging one of his nipples and flicking it back and forth, making him forget how to breathe.

"Abbs…" He looked around standing and grabbing a blanket and covering those long legs, attempting to put some sort of small barrier between them both. He wasn't surprised when she tossed it off. He was embarrassingly hard and the cargo shorts and boxers hid nothing. And with her slumped on the couch like that, his hard-on was almost at mouth level. He slammed his eyes shut but the image of those painted lips and that mouth deep throating him rushed at him despite his best intentions. So many times he watched her sucking on her soda straws, lusting for her. And now temptation was right in front of him and her inhibitions were down.

He flopped down on the couch next to her, but that was a mistake. Her hand went like radar to his pants, her palm running over his cock head through his pants. His body jerked into her touch once, and he let out a ragged groan before common sense returned.

"Abby. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs fought to keep his body under control, but it was hard. Damn hard. And she knew, was teasing his cock head like a pro. He wouldn't push her hand away…not yet. It'd been too long since he'd had anything but his hand touching him, and hers…felt so damn good. Letting her do this took his stupidity to new heights, but he couldn't make her stop. Yet.

Every instinct screamed at him to take the situation by the balls, pull his shorts down and see how she'd react, but she was drunk. And she was _Abby_. He couldn't take advantage of her. But when her hand started teasing his cock, the scent of both of their arousals mingling, he was so damned tempted.

"Abbs, Abbs, you have to stop."

"Don't want to," she said with a pout.

"Well, you have to," he replied, putting a tone of command into his voice. She shivered and removed her hand from his cock, only to place it between her thighs, stroking there. She had on a small pleated skirt, and he could see the flash of red under it. Black skirt, red underwear? That kinda suited Abby. Gibbs knew he shouldn't be looking, but there was no way he could wrench his gaze away.

The skirt was one of those schoolgirl things that she wore at the Yard, flashing all that skin, those long, long legs. He swallowed hard and tried not to follow the motions her hand was making. Stopping her from touching him was one thing, but he wasn't gonna stop her from doing what she was gonna do to herself. He knew it was wrong to watch, knew he was taking advantage of her, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He wrenched himself off the couch and sat in the comfortable arm chair across from her, self-preservation winning out.

"Gibbbbbs," she whined.

"Better view," he replied, his voice thickening.

"Oh." Hers had gone all sultry. With him off the couch, she had more room to maneuver, and she took advantage of that, splaying her legs open more comfortably, the buckles on her skirt clinking. "They were gonna take pictures of me doing this when I sobered up. But I wanted to do it for you, Gibbs. I wanted to rub my pussy for you."

He gulped, not daring to answer. Her legs fell open more and she began to stroke the skin barely covered by the scrap of fabric. Her panties had darkened where her juices had moistened them and she drew her hand over the wet patch before bringing it to her mouth.

"I love how I taste, Gibbs." Abby's finger painted her lips with her juices before she sucked the finger inside her mouth, slurping on it noisily. Sucking on a straw or a piece of candy in her lab was one thing. This was something completely different. Gibbs' cock throbbed urgently, his hands curling so that he didn't allow himself to touch himself or her. Yet. He would...but not yet. To deny that he would was ignoring the inevitable truth. Something was gonna happen tonight.

"My pussy tastes so good. Different from Kate's...and Ziva's. More like Jenny's."

"You..." Gibbs began, the images slamming into his mind. Abby writhing with Kate, Abby and Ziva lapping at each other's pussies. And Jenny...red haired all over, pink skin glistening with Abbs' saliva and her own juices.

"Oh yeah. Kate and I discussed your...length. I mean you...at length. She told me all about it, Gibbs..."

"She did?" Gibbs asked. It was fantasy, he and Kate had come close, once, but outside of a deep kiss on a stakeout, they hadn't gone further.

"Mmmm."

"And what did Kate say, Abbs?"

"She told me that your hard cock felt so good against her and that she could have kissed you all night. She wanted to, you know. She wanted to go a lot further than you did."

"Oh, I wanted…" Gibbs began before trailing off.

"She did too," Abby said, looking serious. "And I thought you were kinda sexually turned on by Ziva."

"Nope. You?" Gibbs asked. He wanted more information about Abby and Kate, but he didn't dare ask. There'd be time for him to question Abbs on that front later.

"Yeah," Abby said, a blush staining her cheeks. "There is this thing she does when..." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Gibbs, she and Jenny do things to me that you couldn't even imagine."

"You, Jenny, and Ziva? Together?" he asked, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Oh yeah. The things...God, Gibbs. When the two of them go down on me, it is the most incredible thing ever. One tongue inside me, and one playing with my piercing and..."

"Your what?" he asked, taking a great deal of mental notes. She was also more sober, which made this all a great deal less creepy.

"My clit piercing, silly." She spread her legs a little wider. "Wanna see?"

Gibbs nodded.

Abby parted her legs, skimming the underwear down. "You need to come closer to see," she said, her voice in that low sultry tone that he loved and had missed.

Gibbs got up, moving closer, cursing himself for his stupidity. Abby was completely bare there except for a tiny bit of fluff right above her clit, as Gibbs would have assumed. Her skin was a rosy color, her body slick with her juices. Gibbs leaned in slightly, breathing her scent in. It was a little fruity, reminding him of the Caf-Pow that she loved so much. But the musk was undeniably and completely Abby.

"See the piercing?" she asked, her voice reedy. Gibbs nodded, eyes focusing on a little gold decoration at the very top of her pussy. It glinted in the light.

"Must have hurt like hell going in," he said, his brain firing randomly. There was no way he could focus on this…and her… Not when her juices were spicing the air.

"I came twice," she replied. "The pain was like nothing I ever experienced before. It was incredible, Gibbs. It...God." She reached down, flicking the bit of jewelry and then moaned low in her throat. "I love it when someone tongues my clit and works it back and forth. You want to?"

Gibbs gulped, nodding. She was sober enough to be making her own mind up about this now, or at least she was playing a good game. He didn't know right now and he wasn't clear-headed enough to figure it out. Gibbs dropped to his knees, still leaning over her. She had his shirt on still and whatever that thing was that vaguely resembled a top, her skirt rucked up over her waistline.

"You want my mouth on your cunt, dontcha, Abbs?" He rarely used that word, but knew a lot of women got off on it. Abby was no exception, her hips bucking upward. "Betcha want my cock inside too."

"Please..."

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you, Abbs. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and long and fast. Kate is right, I have a big cock."

"I know. Jenny told me. She used to get me off to Gibbs fucking stories."

"Yeah?" he said, amused and aroused by that idea.

"Yeah, Ziva would be lapping at my cunt and then Jenny would start talking about how you'd jack off for her, letting her watch you. And when you were done, you'd taste yourself. I want you to jack off like that for me. I want to watch you playing with your cock just for me. I never knew you were so kinky."

"Kinky?" he asked, sensing that he knew where this was going.

"Mmm, yeah. She told me about how you fucked her right on stakeout, where you guys were watching the boat. And she told me about Russia and how you and G. were with her together. And how sometimes you did it in places where you might be discovered."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Car sex, boat sex, loud wild sex while G. was watching, you want the complete list? She gave me the total rundown on your assets, Gibbs. And what an incredible fuck you are. We even went out and bought me a vibrator the same shape and size as you are. It's called the Emperor, Gibbs. You can imagine what that does for me. Eight inches long and perfect thickness. When I use it, I imagine its you screwing me."

She looked up at him. "Will you, Gibbs? Will you fuck me hard if I ask real nice?"

"Maybe," he allowed, glancing from her pussy to her face and back again. He had to taste her, he wasn't gonna play this game, dance this dance, any more. There was only so much torture he could take. Gibbs fumbled with the fastenings on her skirt, opening it and tugging it down her body. "Legs wide open, Abbs."

"Don't you want your shirt off?" She toyed with the shirt resting on her chest, so stretched out from years of use that it showed more than it hid, giving him glimpses of the thing she had on underneath.

"Not yet." Her breasts would be a distraction and they both knew that. He parted her legs, placing them on his shoulders, blowing a moist stream of air over her swollen flesh. "My house, my rules, Abbs. You don't come until I say so, got it?"

Her eyes widened, nostrils flaring. "Yes…"

"Good. Good girl." He lowered his head, drowning in her scent. She was soaking wet with need, her juices coating her heavily and making her skin glisten and the piercing catch the light just right.

He moved in even closer, his nose brushing over her skin. She was so soft there. His mouth opened and fastened on her piercing, tugging it experimentally. Abby cried out, her hands burrowing into his hair, her body bucking right off the couch.

"Shhh. Relax. This is a marathon, not a sprint." Gibbs fastened his mouth around her clit, sliding the hood up and down. The piercing moved with the hood and Gibbs realized that the entire organ hadn't been pierced.

"Taste so good," he said as the little bud of flesh poked out, his tongue working it over.

"Gibbs," Abby hissed, hands in his hair.

He shifted, bringing a hand up and parting her folds, delving inside the wet cavern of her pussy with his index finger. She rippled around him, rocking on his finger slowly, her breathing getting harsher.

"That good?" he asked in little more than a whisper, taking the piercing between his teeth and tugging gently.

"Mmm! God, Gibbs."

He worked her pussy and her clit, never focusing too much on one spot and varying his strokes. Her G-spot was easy to find and he tapped and rubbed it with the tip of his finger.

Soon she was squirming, moaning. "More, Gibbs. Just…more."

"You sure you can handle more?" he asked, lifting his head.

"God yes!"

He moved over her body, nudging her nose with his before he kissed her deeply, his mouth commanding hers. The fact that she was tasting her own juices on his mouth was just that little bit more kinky.

Gibbs liked kink, and if Abby had spoken to Jenny at length, she knew a lot of his hidden hot buttons and spots. Anyway, from what she'd said, she liked the taste of pussy.

She opened under him without protest, emitting a soft sensual moan, her tongue stroking lightly over his. Gibbs cupped her skull, keeping the kiss light and playful, a little tender rather than fucking her with his mouth. She liked older men; she had to realize that men older than herself had a lot of patience and staying power. He wasn't a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kinda guy, never had been even in his younger days.

"Abbs," he said on a sigh, pulling back. Could he do this? Could he take that step right now? He'd already gone so far with her and it wasn't exactly fair.

"Gibbs?" she asked, her expression turning vulnerable and closed.

"I can't," he told her softly. "You're not fully sober, Abbs."

"Didn't stop you from licking my pussy," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he agreed. He couldn't argue with that logic. "Sleep it off. When you're sober, we'll talk."

"Talking isn't what I had in mind, Gibbs," Abby replied. She was pouting now, but there was something in her eyes that indicated that she understood, that she wanted it when she was stone cold sober as well.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, her eyes sliding down his body, looking at as much as she could see.

"Going to bed, Abbs. You're in the spare room tonight. In the morning we'll talk. Not gonna..." He stopped himself there, knowing he'd already gone pretty far. "Just get some sleep." He'd be up before her, could get some fresh condoms from the store, pick her up some Caf-Pow and then they'd see what would happen.

"Can't convince you to go with it?" Abby tried one last time. Gibbs shook his head, tapping her nose lightly.

"Don't regret what happened here, but I'm not pushing any more until I have you sober. You're getting there but you're not there yet. I went too far already."

"Like I complained," Abby said with a giggle.

"Doesn't make it right, Abbs. Get upstairs and get to bed. Remember, no climax until I give you permission."

"Oh, God."

"And I won't either."

"It's okay if you do," she offered.

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs replied, smirking. "But I'm not gonna. Some things are worth more when you wait for 'em. And I'm gonna wait this one out."

"Lucky, lucky, you making all the rules," Abby quipped.

"You don't like it, I'll drive ya home." He gave her a challenging look, arching a brow.

"Oh, hell no," Abby said. "Nope, I'm here to stay." She kicked off her heels and Gibbs had to dodge to avoid the one that came careening in his direction.

"Abbs," he warned. The shoe thunked heavily into the wall beside Gibbs and he winced. "Don't destroy my house, Abbs. Or I'll redden your bottom so fast it'll make your head spin."

"Do you understand me?" he asked, keeping his voice deceptively low. Abby ducked her head and nodded, and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been afraid that things were changing and spiraling out of control even further.

"Spare room, huh?" Abby asked and Gibbs nodded.

"For tonight, Abbs. Sleep through it, sober up, and we'll talk in the morning."

She bit her lip, clearly deep in thought, and Gibbs almost stepped closer before he reminded himself that he had to be the one in control here.

"Get upstairs, Abbs. Need help walking?"

She shook her head. Before Gibbs turned around, she pulled off his T-shirt, bearing the thin scrap of a top she'd arrived in, complete with artful cuts on the sides. Little flashes of her creamy breasts were peeping out and Gibbs had to swallow down his lust. She was temptation and he couldn't break his willpower and control.

"Upstairs, Abby."

"Just getting comfortable." She shot him a wicked smile and pulled the top off.

Gibbs had sure as hell fantasized about Abby a lot, but he hadn't imagined that her areolas would be such a light pink, or that her skin would be quite so creamy and pale. Her nipples were budded into tight little points that begged to be tweaked or licked.

"Just getting comfortable," she repeated, a feral smile on her face. Abby knew exactly what she was doing to Gibbs. She stretched languidly, almost catlike and stood, wobbling a bit. "Guess I drank a little too much."

"Ya gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just follow me," Abby said, drawing her lower lip into her mouth.

Gibbs followed her as she made her way to the stairs and into the spare room he always kept made up. He never knew if a Marine buddy might be in town and need a place to crash or if a team member would have a broken boiler, or be stalked, or any one of a million reasons that drew people to his house.

He pulled down the covers for her and went to his dresser, pulling out a T-shirt and boxers. The stuff in this room was older, but still serviceable. "Get dressed, Abbs."

"You're no fun." She gave him a pout that didn't have a chance of working and then shrugged, pulling the shirt over her head. She was still a little wobbly and slipped the shorts on only after she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Comfortable now?" Gibbs asked, arching a brow.

"Mmm. Sure you don't want to join me?" Sultry Abbs had given way to sleepy Abby, who was as appealing in her own way.

"Positive, Abbs. Get some sleep, you're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"Promises, promises."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gibbs settled into bed after stripping off his cargo shorts. He needed to keep his boxers on, even though he didn't usually sleep clothed. In case Abby came in—and he was fairly sure she would—Gibbs wanted to have every barrier he could. She was not gonna control him. That wasn't how they worked, and the sooner she realized that, the better off they'd both be.

Gibbs couldn't help running a hand in circles on his stomach. He'd always been one for a bit of tease before diving right in to the main event and right now despite his hard cock and swollen balls, he wanted to tease himself a little more. One hand drifted over his chest, callused fingers brushing pecs and flicking his nipples hard. The pain made him gasp and thrust upward a little, a small jet of pre-come staining the cotton knit of his underwear. He couldn't tease any more tonight; he was too primed right now.

And with Abby's scent on his mouth, this could quickly devolve into him jacking off. Gibbs had made a promise to them both that he wouldn't do that. He considered going into the bathroom and washing her scent off him but he couldn't quite bring himself to do that either. There was something so kinky about him wearing the evidence of her lust for him on his face and hand while he slept.

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh, rolling onto his side. This night had been so intense so far and it could quickly get out of control. The idea that Abby had been with the other women, that damned clit piercing, the way she'd moved on his hand, her taste...

"Fuck," he groaned, balling his hands into fists. It was going to be a long, hard, frustrating night.

"Gibbs?" He started to come to awareness to a soft voice speaking in his ear. One eye opened and then the other and he sat up, the memories from the night before flooding in. Abby, him, oral sex, hard cock, lesbian fantasies. She stood at the foot of his bed, the morning light surrounding her and making her features a little indistinct. But he could tell that she was completely naked.

"Abbs," he drawled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "What're you doing up so early?" From the position of the sun, Gibbs had the impression that it wasn't much past oh six hundred or so, far too early for her to be awake.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding a bit confused. "How did I get here?"

Oh hell! She didn't remember what had happened? He sat up, running a hand through his hair. "What's the last thing you remember, Abbs?"

"Suicide Girls, a party…next door? They invited me. I drank a lot, first Red Bulls and Vodka and then..." She shrugged. "It gets a little fuzzy after that. Beer? Maybe some wine?"

"You know you're not supposed to combine different types of alcohol. New Orleans girl like you..." He trailed off.

"Well, I did," she said, a mutinous tone in her voice. "And now I'm here and I don't know how or why, and I'm cold, and you're barely wearing anything and..."

"And?" he prompted.

"I had the sexiest dreams about you and me..."

He watched her, not daring to tell her that they weren't dreams. Not yet. He wasn't altogether sure she wasn't playing him.

"What kind of dreams?" he finally asked when the silence dragged on in a very un-Abby manner.

"You giving me oral sex," she said, a small knowing smile on her face. "But it couldn't be the truth because you would never have let it go on and not let me come. Especially when you told me I couldn't until I had your orders." One hand dipped between her legs and she flicked the piercing, moaning.

"You're not that big a bastard, are you, Gibbs?" she asked, shifting positions. She settled into the comfortable overstuffed chair that was near his bed, her legs draped over the arms. "You're not that into orgasm denial, are you? I know about the leather thing and the dominance thing, but Jenny never told me that you like to make women wait for it."

Her hands parted her folds and she began stroking herself slowly. "I know...mmmm..." She gulped hard. "Gibbs, I know you're a Boy Scout and all and I don't have any condoms and I bet whatever you have is expired, so why don't we watch each other for the first time...unless you want to take a chance..."

Gibbs swallowed hard, his cock throbbing eagerly. "You on the Pill?" He didn't need to ask if she was safe; he knew she was.

"Yeah," Abby admitted. "But I'm a Pill baby. Sciutos are a fertile bunch. Much as I want you, I don't want to take that chance..."

Gibbs nodded. She was an interesting blend of practicality and whimsical female and he was completely attracted. "This an I'll show you mine and you show me yours kinda thing?"

"Yeah, I'm dying to watch you play with yourself. It's my thing, you know. Everyone has a thing. McGee's was...well, you don't want to know about that. And Tony likes to watch, just like me..."

"Tony?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we played a little," Abby said, her face reddening. "What? He's hot, Gibbs. Have you ever felt his thighs? They're all muscle. What girl wouldn't want to stroke and play with him?"

"What did you do with Tony?" Gibbs asked. He was drawing circles on his stomach again, his cock freely leaking. Hearing about Abby's sexual adventures was a huge turn on.

"Nuh huh. You have to take off your shorts first. I want to see the cock I've been dreaming of riding for years first."

"When I get to see the merchandise, then we talk." Abby's hand worked very slowly through her folds and it was clear to Gibbs that she was teasing herself with those gentle strokes, all for his benefit.

He nodded, pulling his shorts down and standing so that she could see it more easily. A shiver ran up his spine as Abby licked her lips. Gibbs glanced down at himself, pleased. Not only was he rock hard, but he was leaking steadily, a few drops of fluid collecting at the head. He wanted to plunge his dick into her mouth, but he didn't dare. This tease was one of the sexiest things he'd ever experienced and he wasn't about to give it up.

Needing to tease her just as much, he swiped his thumb over his moist head. It came away coated with the creamy substance and he brushed his wet thumb over his mouth, tongue darting out to taste it. It had been a long time since he'd tasted his own or anyone else's semen and he'd forgotten how damned good it was. Planting his legs a little further apart, he worked his thumb into his mouth, cleaning every bit of his pre-come off.

"My God," Abby whispered. She was so riveted that she'd stopped stroking herself and was just looking at him, torn between arousal and awe. "Tony did that too and I wondered if he was thinking about tasting you. Were you thinking about tasting him?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just tasting me, Abbs. Only me." His stance widened a little more, and he drew her attention to his dick. "Do you like what you see, Abbs?"

"God, yes," she whispered. "Big and thick... God, Gibbs, it would have been so disappointing if you were like three inches long and pencil thin. Jenny told me, and Kate, too. But seeing is the best evidence of all."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "How ya wanna do this, Abbs? You in the chair and me on the bed?" She wouldn't always get this level of freedom to choose, but this was a special event and she deserved it.

"Yeah, lean against the headboard."

Gibbs nodded and got into position, propping two pillows behind his back. The position of the chair meant that they were at slight angles to each other and Abby adjusted her body so that her pussy was easier for him to see. "Tell me about the piercing first," he told her. "You said you came."

"Twice," Abby confirmed. "When I was getting pierced, I came twice, Gibbs. It was so hot. Cassie was with me, Cassie Yates."

"Special _Agent _Cassie Yates?" Gibbs asked in shock. Abby'd been busy and Gibbs wondered if there was anyone she hadn't been with. Maybe Palmer, but if he gave her time….

"Uh huh. No more story unless you start playing with your cock, Gibbs." He growled but continued stroking his stomach and chest, his free hand teasing his balls. He wasn't ready to jack off quite yet but he'd tease. Oh hell yeah he'd tease. "Cassie and you went clit piercing?"

"Uh huh. And Cassie got her nipples done too."

Gibbs could only give Abby a long look, his version of outright shock. Cassie'd always seemed very conservative to him and he'd never known her to go out with Abby or party or club or this suicide _thing_ that she was into now.

"There's a story there," he said finally.

"Yup. Wanna hear?"

Gibbs nodded and Abby began teasing her nipples, tugging them into hard points. "Mmm, my cunt is getting so wet. You like that word, Gibbs? Cunt? It can be such an ugly term when a man uses it to verbally beat a woman up, but it can be so hot when a woman uses it. Especially if she uses it on another woman while she's tonguing her."

Gibbs couldn't hold back any more. He wrapped a hand around his hot cock, squeezing almost to the point of pain and trying not to buck into his hand. Not yet. "Yeah," he said when it became clear that Abby wasn't going to continue unless he said something.

"Well, anyway, Cassie and I were eating each other's cunts and she told me mine would look great pierced. I thought about maybe getting the lips pierced or maybe my clit itself because it sticks out all the time and looks so damn hot, but it can be dangerous and I was so not screwing around with this part of my body. I decided instead to do it this way." She punctuated her words by flicking the piercing, moaning.

"Cass dared me and I told her I wanted her to have one too. She's just as bare as I am down there, and her skin is all pink and tan and brown and her clit is dark red and she's so pretty and...mmmm. God, I love it when you stroke that monster cock, Gibbs."

He wasn't even aware that he'd gone from squeezing to pumping, but he had. He pulled back, teasing himself with barely there touches to his shaft,. Abby's eyes were glued to his cock and Gibbs could tell she liked it. So did he.

"Anyway..." Abby let out another breathy moan, both hands petting her pussy. "We went to this alternative place I know really well and they said they could pierce me. I was all kinds of wet anyway. Every time they wiped me clean, my pussy started gushing again. It would have been embarrassing, but the piercer kept getting wood and that was kind of sexy. Anyway, they eased the needle in and there was this hot burn and then someone was rubbing my clit and I was screaming and flying. Cassie had started playing with me, Gibbs. To distract me. It could have screwed everything up if I'd jumped, and this was a reputable place, so they were kind of pissed, but our money was still good there and God..."

"How long did it take to heal?" he asked, knowing he sounded out of breath himself. "And why did you choose an up and down piercing rather than a side to side one?"

"About three weeks," Abby said with a shrug. "Cass used a dental dam on me when we went down on each other and it really wasn't that big a deal. And when my clit pops out, having the jewelry against it feels so incredible. You like it, right?"

Gibbs groaned low, nodding. "Yeah. I…I like, Abbs. A lot." He wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing. "Never went down on someone pierced like you."

"Never went down on anyone like me, Gibbs," Abby said with a low groan, her body arching up. "God... I need you to do more than that. I want your big dick inside me. I want to watch you come." Her breathing and voice were uneven now, her hand working harder and faster on her soaked flesh. "Oh God, I need you inside me."

"You will," Gibbs said, knowing he had to put the brakes on this. "Abby, stop. Right now. Stop!" He forced himself into a standing position and moved to her, grasping her hand in his.

"I said stop," Gibbs said, holding her forearm in an iron grip. Abby was furious, her eyes flashing and her body trying to ride her hand. "Stop," he ordered, dragging the word out in a low tone.

"Why?" Abby asked, blinking furiously.

"Because we're doing this my way, Abbs. Or we're not doing it at all."

She breathed hard but nodded finally and he removed his hand, pulling her to her feet. "You have a change of clothes here. Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Breakfast. You and I are going out. And if you're a good girl, we'll pick up some condoms on the way home."

"I can be good," Abby assured with a wicked grin and Gibbs tapped her nose. She kept her hands on the arms of the chair and watched as he gathered clothes and ducked into the bathroom. He took a Marine fast shower and then pulled on boxers, adjusting his still half hard cock, jeans, and a T-shirt. He put some deodorant on and cleaned his teeth before running a brush through his hair. He had stubble and he didn't look spic and span, but it would do for this morning.

He moved to the doorway of the bathroom and stood there, watching her. Abby's face was set in determined lines, but she wasn't stroking herself. His warning hadn't gone unheeded and Gibbs couldn't help but smile at that. He'd always wondered how he and Abby would go toe to toe and Gibbs thought he would enjoy the challenge.

"Spare room. You left a bag there last time you stayed over, Abbs," he said, crossing the room and pulling her to her feet. Her hand was still soaking wet and he couldn't help smiling. Her scent was going to soak right into his soul. If he allowed her that far in. Gibbs wasn't sure what he wanted right now; he was contented to go on the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They went to a diner near his home in companionable silence, Abby edging in close to him in the car, her hand resting on his thigh. Though Gibbs' lust continued to burn, he tried his best to ignore it. It would be so damned good when they came together, but he was going to make her wait. He was going to make both of them wait.

As he glided to a stop at a red light, he angled his head, watching her. She'd pulled her hair back into a basic ponytail and it was damp from the shower she'd insisted on. She'd been quick at least, something Gibbs wasn't used to. He had dealt with three hour time frames in order for women in his life to get ready, and he was tired of that.

Abby looked younger and so much more vulnerable without her customary makeup, but Gibbs liked it. Her skin was pale, marked here and there with freckles. It was going to be interesting to play connect the dots later. And with her nudity, he had another piece of the puzzle that was Abby. He'd never seen her in anything but the black hair before, had always known it wasn't her natural color. But seeing those few strands of blonde over her clit had proved it.

"What are you thinking about?" Abby asked softly. Her voice was lower pitched and sultry, her normal behavior dialed down by lack of caffeine and probably lust as well.

"You."

"Me? What about me? Oh, God, you're not going to go all repressed Marine and tell me to forget what just happened, are you? You're Gibbs, you have to be a little bit kinky, especially with what happened last night and…"

Okay, she wasn't as subdued as most people. Gibbs put his hand up, shaking his head. "Shh, Abbs. Too early in the day for Energizer Abby."

She jutted her lower lip out in a pout that Gibbs answered with a smile. "Let me get some coffee in me, Abbs."

"Just coffee?" she asked hopefully as the light turned green and Gibbs drove off.

"Just coffee, Abbs. Not that kinky." He wondered if he'd be enough for her. He wasn't like these suicide people and their piercings and their tattoos all over the place. He was older than her and much more conservative. Her music gave him headaches and he never understood how she dressed like she did and what image she was trying to portray. They were so damned different in every way.

"Plenty kinky for me," she said in a whisper. "Just because I dress like this, that doesn't mean that I'm like this all the time, Gibbs. You know that about me. The nuns, and chess, and…" She trailed off. "I think you know me, Gibbs."

"Do, Abbs," he replied. He wasn't sure how to answer that. They had a lot of exploration to do, a lot to learn about each other, a lot of pre-conceived notions to blast out of the water. Knowing someone at work and even being friends with each other wasn't quite the same as being lovers. "What I don't know, I'm gonna explore. At length."

He felt her body language uncoil and she settled beside him more comfortably, her fingertips trailing over the denim of his jeans in slow patterns. It wasn't designed to stimulate—at least he didn't think so—but it did make him squirm, his thigh muscles tensing and releasing.

"The man always in control isn't so much, is he, Gibbs?" Abby asked. He could feel the smirk on her face even though he couldn't see it and silently vowed to make her pay for that little bit of attitude.

"I haven't come yet, have I, Abbs."

"Not for my lack of trying," she shot back, giggling.

Gibbs parked and got out of the car, jerking his head toward a comfortable diner. It wasn't flashy or trendy, but they had good food and great coffee and that was what he needed now. Gibbs had a feeling he'd be burning off a lot of energy before the morning was over.

"This is so you," Abby observed, taking it in. "You are so not a Silver Diner kind of a guy."

"Silver Diner?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Bright and shiny place. It's a chain, Gibbs, and they try for the diner experience, but it comes off as contrived. All chromey and reproduction rock and roll stuff. This…" She gestured to the building. "This seems down to earth."

"Wait till you taste their food, Abbs."

The diner had a homey feel and Gibbs enjoyed it there. He'd first started going when he'd joined NCIS in the early nineties. They had the best coffee and knew to make it double strength just for him. As his schedule had increased, he wasn't able to eat there more than a couple of times a week unless they had a hot case. But they remembered and knew him.

"Jethro!"

He grinned as a woman came up, giving him a hug. "Jackie," he greeted one of the owners. With her open and friendly face, and warm demeanor, she was as non-threatening as they came, at least in Gibbs' life.

As expected, she extended a hand to Abby, her expression expectant. She didn't seem at all put off by Abbs' body ink.

"Jackie, this is Abby. She's…a friend." It was seven am and Jackie could probably connect the dots. Gibbs wasn't going to give her any more ammunition or she'd be hanging around their table for the entire meal.

"Hi, Jackie," Abby greeted, her smile gentle.

"It's lovely to meet one of Jethro's friends, Abby. He's always in here alone." She gave him her admonishing look, one he knew well. She hadn't been a fan of any of the exes and their designer clothes and perfectly styled hair.

"Jackie, we need a quiet booth out of the way." Gibbs gestured toward the most private and unpopulated area of the diner, the end of the L-shaped building.

"Of course, go seat yourselves. I'll send Len by to say hello when he has a free second. We haven't seen you in weeks."

"Been busy," Gibbs allowed, resting a hand low on Abby's back.

"Coffee for you both?" she asked, pulling out a couple of menus and some silverware and napkins.

Gibbs took the menus and silverware from her. "Coffee for me. Caf-Pow for Abby," he said, giving Jackie a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Wonderful to meet you, Abby. Jethro, seat yourself wherever you'd like."

Gibbs nodded, leading Abby over to a booth in the very corner of the restaurant and nudging her hip so that she would know to sit on the inside. Handing her a menu, he settled back in the booth as if he didn't have a care in the world, reading through the specials flyer that was attached to the menu.

"How can you do that?" Abby asked, a note of wonder in her voice.

"Do what?" Gibbs asked, squinting at the type. He'd forgotten his glasses again and it was hard to focus.

"Look so…so….Gibbs!" She let out an annoyed sound, and he smirked at her. Gibbs knew that cool, calm, and collected wasn't what Abby wanted after the passion they'd shared, but she had to learn that this was his public persona, and it had no bearing on his private life.

What was wrong with being him, anyway? She didn't have any complaints last night. He almost answered but instead arched an eyebrow, looking her way. He'd wait her out until she explained what she'd meant by that crack.

"So calm under pressure. So…like what happened back at the house didn't happen, but I know it did, Gibbs. I'm still shaking from it, even if you're not. I wish I could be like you sometimes, but I'm not. I'm just me, Gibbs."

"No complaints here," he said, his voice low and rough.

"You just seem above it all."

"Guess I do," he agreed. She hadn't even been in combat situations, didn't understand what it was like to rely on that lifeline of mastering your own emotions and controlling and channeling fear. Maybe if she had, she would understand. Or maybe she wouldn't; in the end she was still and always Abbs and her emotions and spirit never played by the rules of society.

"Do you ever really let go?" she whispered. He put a finger up in warning as their coffee and Caf-Pow were brought to the table, as well as an insulated pitcher of coffee for him and an icy one of Caf-Pow for Abbs.

"Thanks, Jackie," Gibbs said, squeezing her hand. When he saw Abby's eyes flash and she emitted a low growl, he had to smile. Abbs was jealous over a married woman Gibbs wasn't attracted to in the least.

"Not my type, Abbs," he assured. It was kind of cute the way she was acting so territorial. He sipped his coffee, watching her over the rim of it, knowing if he waited her out, she'd start talking again, and sooner rather than later.

"You're a flirt. When you're outside work, you are such a flirt and I've even heard how you flirt with some of the suspects. You are so bad that way."

He shrugged. "Not always the way I am at work, Abbs. You know that."

"Seeing is believing," she replied, drinking her soda. "Oh, God, Gibbs. That is almost better than sex."

"Almost?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Well, I haven't had you yet! How do I know?" She gave him a look that was part seductress, part innocent. He wanted to get the better of her—he needed to get the better of her.

"Patience," he retorted, nodding as Jackie rounded the corner and approached.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Gibbs replied, hoping Abby would get the message. He glanced at the menu again. "Abbs, what're you eating?"

Gibbs listened as Abby placed her order, glad that she was eating hearty. "What about you, Jethro?"

"French toast and three eggs scrambled, three strips of bacon too." Jackie arched an eyebrow as she scribbled down his order. He usually ate a lighter breakfast and she knew it. "That all?"

"For now, Jackie." He gave her a look, hoping that she knew he was asking for privacy without saying the words.

"I'll bring your food out, Jethro, but it won't be for at least fifteen minutes. You two relax."

Gibbs nodded as Jackie disappeared, knowing that she had no idea what trouble he was going to get up to with Abby.

"What was that about?" she asked from around her straw and he shrugged, letting her know without words that he was completely and utterly innocent. He had no idea if she'd actually believe that, but he wanted to give it a try anyway.

"You doing okay?" Gibbs asked, angling his body toward hers.

"I'm good now that I have Caf-Pow, Gibbs," He didn't miss the way her eyes traveled down his body, couldn't ignore the fact that her scent was starting to fill the space between them.

"You want more than Caf-Pow?" he asked, motioning to her drink. When her eyes moved from his face to the pitcher, he moved closer, resting a hand on her thigh. She was wearing another one of those schoolgirl gone very wrong outfits and her thighs were bare, even to where the skirt ended up high. He rested a hand on one, stroking the tender flesh there, surprised to find how soft and tender it was.

"Open up," he said, his voice low and controlled.

She gasped, her mouth moving before she shut it abruptly. Gibbs had the sense that she knew this wasn't gonna be an argument she could win.

With a gasp—maybe of surprise or shock and maybe of resignation—her legs opened, her scent wafting between them and holding Gibbs captive. He wasn't sure who the one in control was and maybe it didn't matter. Her body, his, his orders, hers. None of it mattered in this moment, just the ultimate goal and ending prize.

"Little wider," he coached, resting his hand there, fingertips stroking closer to her nearly bare cunt, her swollen clit, the piercing he couldn't get out of his mind.

She whimpered this time, her legs opening, a little shiver running through her.

"Not kinky like you are," Gibbs commented conversationally. "Hell, no, Abbs. I can be a hell of a lot more kinky."

"Gibbs, you come here all the time. I..."

"Shh, Abbs. I asked for privacy and I'll get that. One of the benefits of having a neighborhood diner."

"Do you have a neighborhood bar, 'cause I could sure use—Oh!"

Gibbs silenced Abby with one stroke of a finger, his hand parting her soaking folds, his fingertip brushing the piercing and flicking it from side to side. "What were you saying?"

"N-nothing, I...don't..." She trailed off when he had began moving more quickly, fingertips tugging the piercing as much as he dared. She was drenching his hand, wiggling on the seat now, her pale skin flushing.

"Is that good, Abbs? You gotta tell me just how good it is." He wanted her words as well as her moans and cries of need. He wanted to bring her to the edge, confident that she wouldn't make the final leap and fall off before he was good and ready to penetrate her. She would finally come only when he was buried inside her wetness.

"So good. When you flick it...Gibbs!" Abby was reaching for it now, her back arched, nipples beaded against the thin shirt. Gibbs didn't have to squint or try to focus to see the nubs sticking out proudly and rubbing against the cotton. He wanted more, knew he could take her further.

"Like that? When I flick it like that?" he asked, his finger working its magic on her pussy. He was aching, harder than he'd been in ages, his own lubrication dripping into his boxers.

"Uh huh I…Gibbs…"

"No, Abbs. You can't come yet. I'll take ya to the edge but you can't jump over."

"But…I…" She was straining for it; he could see that in her face and the way her body tensed.

"Not here, Abbs. In my house. When I'm buried inside you. Then and only then can you finally come. You have to trust me here. I know what I'm doing."

"You're good," she whispered, her breath stuttering. Her hand brushed over his crotch and he bucked upward, grasping her wrist and allowing her the brief contact. "So big…Gibbs."

"Aware," he said in his own breathless voice, one hand holding hers as she touched him, the other relentlessly torturing her clit. Every breath, every sound, was catalogued. He had to know her reactions, had to be completely confident that he knew when she would shatter, before he could give her everything.

And he was gonna give her everything. Just as soon as they were done with breakfast.

Abby was making strangled gasps now and Gibbs slowed down, pulling his hand away little by little in order to bring her down slowly. She fought him on it, clearly expecting him to rescind his suggestion or change his order. She had to realize that here just as at the Navy Yard, his word was law.

He moved her hand away from his own throbbing flesh and watched her, stroking between her legs every so often. His hand was soaked now, her juices flowing freely and the little scrap of fabric he'd moved aside to finger her just wasn't enough to absorb it all.

"Food's coming soon," Gibbs remarked, finally withdrawing his hand and licking his fingers. They were still completely alone on this side of the diner, which gave him the opportunity to taste her slowly, to lick the shiny juices off finger by finger. Abby's eyes locked onto Gibbs and he gave her a small smile.

"You like the taste of yourself, or is it just any woman."

"I crave it," she told him, her voice sexual. "I taste myself just because I want the flavor so much. It turns me on, Gibbs. Tasting pussy. Mine, Kate's, Jenny's, Cassie's, Ziva's. It doesn't matter. Its just....sexy. Do you like it?"

"Love it," he whispered. "Loved licking you, gonna bury my head between your legs and devour it. And you're gonna do the same to me."

"Lick your pussy?" Abby said, irreverent smile on her face. Gibbs had a fleeting moment where he wished that she had makeup on. Watching that scarlet lipstick she loved so much coating lips that were wrapped around his dick was one of the sexier images bombarding his imagination.

"This feel like a pussy to you?" he asked, resettling her hand on his cock. She squeezed it in a gentle hand, and he groaned low.

"Doesn't feel like one at al—oh look, our food is coming." Gibbs started to swat her hand, to bat her away, but she shifted so that they couldn't be seen and gave him an innocent look. Her hand wormed even closer, easing down his fly silently.

This…this was a huge charge! Gibbs tried to look above it all as Jackie approached with some plates in hand. "Jethro, Abby, here's your food. Jethro, I even brought along some of that flavored syrup you like so much. Men and their sweet teeth," she said, turning to Abby.

"He does have a big one, doesn't he?" Abby punctuated his words with a squeeze as hand met the bare flesh of his dick, her little hand reaching through the flies of his boxers and jeans to stroke him. Gibbs had no idea how there was room for her hand there as well as his stiff dick, but he couldn't spare any time thinking about that, his hips fighting the urge to rock.

"Don't they all, honey," Jackie replied. At least she didn't seem to have any idea about the X rated show going on under the table. "Enjoy the food. Len will be out to see you soon." She leaned in close, giving him a wink. "Make sure you've zipped up before then, Jethro."

Gibbs blinked a few times, looking up at the woman and knowing his face was bright red. "We will," Abby said confidently, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. "Thanks, Jackie. I'm sure the food is great."

"It is…" Jackie gave them both a smile before she disappeared.

":Abby," Gibbs warned when she dissolved into giggles.

"Your face…has never….been so red!" she said between giggles. Gibbs wanted to growl when her hand withdrew, but instead he arched a brow, staring her down. This was so far out of his comfort zone and he shook his head as he zipped up.

"Turnabout is fair play, Gibbs," she reminded, digging in. "Oh, my god, this is so good." Her moan was just as lusty over the food as it was when his head had been between her legs. He gave Abby a smirk and a wink, finally regaining his equilibrium. Without saying a word, Gibbs started eating.

There was a reason Gibbs frequented the diner, and it wasn't only the friendly staff. The food was incredible; he couldn't remember having a bad meal there in ages—if ever. They were quiet as they ate, both knowing that rushing it would lead to Gibbs slowing things down even further. He'd scooted away just far enough to give them room to breathe and come down from their arousal, knowing that their mingled scents were still in the air.

When they were done, Gibbs stood abruptly, tossing some money on the table as Abby wiped her mouth delicately. They'd been utterly silent until Len had come over and even that had been little more than a brief hello.

"Ready, Abbs?" he asked, his voice low and confident.

"I've been waiting for this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gibbs pulled up to a drugstore and then looked over at Abby. "Get a lot of 'em," he said. Gibbs had decided on her for the task because it would nail home what they were doing and her part in it. He was giving her an out if she wanted to take it. Not that Gibbs thought she would. Abbs was as invested in their bond as he was, and she was completely turned on by him. Realizing she'd discussed him with other people —their coworkers and friends—was a sexual charge.

"Magnums?" Abby asked with a giggle.

"You can estimate size," he growled back playfully. She'd given him a lot to chew on and fantasize about. She'd been with Tony, Kate, Jenny, Ziva. And he knew she'd had the relationship with McGee as well. It blew his mind how blind he'd been about it all. Gibbs knew that Abbs was a sexually charged creature but beyond her time with McGee and the flirtation with Ziva, he never would have known. And Ziva, Jenny, and Abby together was mind-blowingly hot.

He didn't want to touch the whole Tony thing, not right now. He and DiNozzo had a complicated relationship that had strayed a few times into flirting. Tony and he had given and taken in that manner, never bringing it off work, never deepening things. There was an on and off fascination with Ziva, but Gibbs would never go there, would never push that. It wasn't a sexual bond anyway. There was too much that he and Ziva had in common for it to ever be a comfortable relationship.

Kate...Kate and he could have had incredible fire. At one point, Gibbs had thought it was inevitable, but then she pulled back, citing her own complicated history as the reason, and a year later, she was dead.

And Jenny. He and Jenny had been so hot together; looking back, Gibbs knew the fire needed to burn out quickly. It had hurt like hell at the time, but it had been a very necessary lesson to learn, one he couldn't regret even today.

The car door opened and Abby settled back in the passenger seat, her grin fading as she watched him. "You okay, Gibbs?" she asked, the bag held loosely in her hand.

"Just thinking."

"Kate?" she asked, scooting closer.

"And the others. Wondering how I never saw it."

"Because we were good," Abby informed him, her voice soft and gentle. "Kate and I...we never brought it to work. We couldn't. She was way too afraid you'd fire her. And Jenny and Ziva, they had a bond from before when they'd worked together. They just..." she shrugged. "They added me to it. We play sometimes now. There are times when a girl just needs to get off, you know. And having friends with benefits works out really well for us."

"And Tony?" Gibbs asked. For some reason this bothered him the most.

"You know how I said Tony is like a piercing?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, it's like that. It hurts like hell, but the pain is kind of a turn on. He and I would never have worked, but we had fun together. He works better as my best friend."

"And us?" Gibbs asked, his voice roughening. He wanted to explore this Tony thing later, but not now, not with so many other pressing questions swirling through his mind.

"Don't know," Abby said, cocking her head in a very controlled motion and looking at Gibbs. "You're…_Gibbs_. And that changes everything."

"In good ways or in bad ones?" he asked, genuinely curious. Aware that they should be having this conversation in the privacy of his own home, and preferably naked, he pointed the car toward home and began driving, the majority of his attention still on Abbs.

"Good ones," she said, her voice going low and seductive now. "You're sexy. You break the rules and change everything and not only for me. We all feel that way."

"All?" Gibbs asked.

"The team. There's an attraction to you that we all have. It doesn't matter like with Tony or Tim, that they're guys. There's just something about you, Gibbs."

"Beyond the size of my dick?" he teased.

"Way, way beyond! I don't know how to describe it, only that we all have mentioned it. Tony calls it your Superman factor, but I don't know if that is it exactly. I think it's just the Gibbs factor. You're so alpha that nobody else can compare and we're all drawn to that."

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs admitted. He did know that they were drawn to him, but he'd never really understood it.

"And it's just...you make it easy," she finished, working the plastic of the bag in her hands. "You're so cool under pressure, but then there's this passion that we see sometimes and it's just so attractive, Gibbs. We're all drawn to it and we all want to see deeper inside you."

"No mysteries there," Gibbs said gruffly. He didn't understand it himself. He was just a Marine who believed in the simple things.

"I disagree," Abby said softly, but she wisely didn't say another word as they pulled up to his house.

"Inside," he growled but gentled that sound with a wink. "Get naked and stretch out on my bed." Her eyes widened when he made the request but she nodded quickly.

"Is it okay if I put my Caf-Pow away first?" Abby's voice had turned soft and tentative now and that gave Gibbs a huge charge.

"Go for it but be quick." He watched as she skipped into the kitchen, her hair down her back. She was an intriguing blend of sensual woman and innocence, of intelligence and irreverence. He was so damned drawn to her.

She came out of the kitchen and he motioned his head toward the stairs, taking a good look as she ran up them. There was no way a guy like him should have expected a woman like her to want him, but she did. And he wanted her just as much. He'd give her one request and then get down to business.

Gibbs followed her more slowly, watching as she entered the bedroom and looked around, eyeing her as she stripped her clothes off slowly and then turned, a little knowing smile on her face.

"Coming, Gibbs?"

"Not yet, but give me time, Abbs."

She gave him a smile and he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her. Abby's skin felt so soft and she just looked up at him, a small knowing smile on her face.

"What?" he asked her softly.

"Knew I'd feel like I belong here," she whispered, snuggling in. "You've always meant so much to me."

"Why didn't ya let me know?" he asked, content to just hold her for the moment.

"The way you looked at me," she said, shrugging. "It always felt like you were stripping me bare, Gibbs, and I was…"

"You were?"

"Scared," she finished. "I never let anyone in like that. They see bouncy Abby, or quirky Abby, or smart Abby, or… Gibbs, even Jenny and Ziva and Tony didn't see me like you do. Kate and Cass came close and…then when Kate…" She trailed off with a sigh, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice trembling. "Different from the way I love you, Gibbs. Kate and I were like sisters of the soul. She knew me deep down inside. But you do too. Just in a different way." She tipped her head back, staring into his eyes. "And all I want to do right now is make the connection with you, body to body and soul to soul."

"Soul to soul," he echoed, lowering his head and kissing her gently. Her mouth opened under his with a pure sound of joy and he commanded the kiss slowly, opening her mouth up under his with gentle pressure and questing lips and tongue. He kept it slower than she wanted it, a gentle exploration, a journey of discovery.

When he finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air, and he knew he had to give her something while still testing her. "You get to do whatever you want, Abbs. But no climax for you yet."

"Anyone ever talk to you about those control issues, Gibbs?" she asked with a laugh.

He arched a brow, watching as she removed his shirts and started tackling his belt. "You like it." What he said was a statement of fact and the tremble that ran through her body just emphasized that.

"What're we doing?" he asked when she had him naked.

"You sit in the chair. I want a taste of Monster Cock."

"Monster Cock?" he repeated, unable to stop laughing.

"Mmm, you have a better name for him? Stubby? Nubbin? Gherkin?"

He pressed his lips together, shaking his head. She could call it whatever she wanted to, and Monster Cock wasn't exactly a bad name. Corny and weird, but that was Abbs and…

When her lips sealed around him, he stopped thinking and just felt. Abby rimmed his head with her tongue before bobbing her head up and down quickly. She was going for quick and nasty here, he realized, thrusting up into her mouth.

Her fingertips pricking his thighs, Abby settled into a rhythm and Gibbs quickly matched it, rocking his hips in time with hers, driving into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. "Abbs…" he whispered, shocked that he was so close so soon.

"Mmm," the vibrations tore right through him and Gibbs dug his hands into her scalp, fucking her face with as much force as he dared, her hands working over his balls, squeezing gently, massaging, pushing him closer to the edge.

"Look at me," he managed to say, knowing his words were distorted by lust.

Her eyes locked on his and that was all it took. With a low growl, Gibbs pumped his come into her mouth, hands framing her face in a gentle caress. She was so damned beautiful that he wanted to blend this between lust and tenderness.

"Oh my god," Abby said, sitting back on her haunches. Her tongue kept darting out to lick her lips, as if she was trying to pull in every drop of him.

"Was it good?" he asked, knowing it had been, even though male pride had him asking the words.

"What do you think, Gibbs. Better than Caf-Pow!"

"Good. Now get on the bed and lie down."

She glanced down at his cock. "Are we…? Can you…?" She licked her lips. "I'm that good, huh?"

"Yeah, you are, Abby. You're gonna lie in my arms for a bit and relax. Then…" He gave her a knowing smirk rather than actually finishing his statement.

"Mmm, I can't wait for then." She stood in a graceful motion and walked to his unmade bed, settling on the opposite side from where he usually settled down. Gibbs placed the condoms on the bed beside them and rolled onto his side, gathering her close.

"Just relax, Abbs. I'm here. Not going anywhere." As if she'd been waiting for that order, she snuggled in, her head tucked under his, and in moments she was breathing deeply, sleeping soundly.

Gibbs let her sleep for a couple of hours. He needed both the recovery and thinking time. This was a new and unexpected situation, a change he hadn't counted on, and he had a lot of adjusting to do. He couldn't go the distance with her until he was sure, and he needed just that little more time to figure it out.

Gibbs could tell from the change in her breathing that Abby was awake and he quietly slipped a condom on. He'd been rock hard for almost ten minutes now, working himself up with a fantasy of Abby and Jenny together, Abby and Tony with him watching. Abby and Cass getting pierced together, Cass rubbing Abby's clit. Hell, he'd even gotten a little charge from the idea of Abby and McGee together.

"Think I'm gonna watch as you give oral to Tony, Abbs," he said, shifting his position and leaning over her. "Think I'm gonna taste you while you're sucking him off. How about Jenny? I'm gonna fuck you while you're playing with her breasts." His hand moved between her legs, working the piercing, thumb dragging over her clit. "Think I'm gonna watch you suck and play with a lotta people, and then save this pussy just for me. For my cock. I'm gonna own it, Abbs. You hear me?" He punctuated his last statement with a light slap on the soaked flesh between her legs.

"I hear you," she said, her voice dreamy.

"And you want it, don't you? You want to show off for me."

"Mmm, yeah." She stretched her legs and he wrapped them around his waist, rubbing his condom-covered dick between her legs. When Abby's eyes popped open, Gibbs leaned in, kissing her deeply, his mouth commanding hers.

"Don't torture me any longer, please. Gibbs…I've been patient, haven't I? You're killing me!" Her body strained for more, her legs tightening around him as she bucked upward. "I know patience is a virtue, but come on, Gibbs. Even though I bowl with the nuns, I'm not that virtuous and I have needs…Gibbs…I need…" She trailed off as his cock nudged her clit, her gasp of surprise trailing off in a moan. She was so damned responsive and he was gonna take complete advantage of that. Starting now.

"Abbs?" he said conversationally, very aware that he was only controlling his breathing by sheer force of will.

"Gibbs?"

"Permission to come is granted," he said, sliding inside her in one endless thrust. Abby screamed and rippled around him, and Gibbs realized that he was home. Abbs had stripped him just as bare as he had her and there was no place else he needed to be. He'd found home.


End file.
